


Potterowe ABC

by Sine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Some rhymes, Translation, polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sine/pseuds/Sine
Summary: Każdy rozdział tego ficka poświęcony jest jednej literze alfabetu, począwszy od wczesnych lat Harry’ego aż do najstarszych. Rozdziały pisane są w formie drabbli a na końcu wszystkiego dowiadujemy się w jakich okolicznościach Harry i Severus odnaleźli siebie.





	1. A jest dla...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Potter ABC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220984) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest!
> 
>  **T/N:** Fick ten był już tłumaczony na język polski, lecz nie został ukończony (ostatnia aktualizacja pojawiła się w 2014 roku). Pomyślałam, że zajmę się nim od nowa, aby nie bazować na cudzym tłumaczeniu (po prostu źle bym się z tym czuła), mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie moje nastawienie. Chciałam o tym wspomnieć już na samym wstępie, aby nie było wątpliwości :) Przy okazji powiem jeszcze, iż autorka zachowała formę zwykłego drabble'a, czyli 100 słów na każdą część (nie licząc krótkiej rymowanki poprzedzającej treść), dlatego ja także postaram się ją zachować.

**_A jest dla Avady, śmiertelnego grzechu zaklęcia,_ **

**_gdzie naszej przygody mamy moment rozpoczęcia._ **

 

To była chłodna, październikowa noc, ale Lord Voldemort nie czuł zimna. Uśmiechał się przemierzając dom, którego od lat tak usilnie poszukiwał. Przebił się przez drzwi machnięciem swej różdżki. Na jego drodze stanął Potter — gotów do ponownego rozprawienia się z wrogiem. Czarny Pan posłał w jego stronę klątwę bez jednej nawet zbędnej myśli, po czym przeszedł nad jego martwym ciałem. Lily nie trzymała różdżki; stanęła tak, aby zasłonić sobą kołyskę i błagała nie o swe życie lecz o to, by oszczędził jej dziecko. Voldemort współczuł jej. Litował się także nad Severusem. Miłość była taką słabością.

— Avada Kedavra — syknął wężowy mężczyzna.


	2. B jest dla...

**_B jest dla błyskawicy na czole maleńkiego chłopczyka_ **

**_ukrytego w ramionach olbrzyma, który wiózł go tam, gdzie była jego rodzina._ **

 

Hagrid płakał. Jego głos niósł się echem głośniej niż warkot motoru Syriusza. Wył w mrok, kiedy to wściekłość i smutek po straciedrogich przyjaciół przejęły w pełni jego emocje.

Malutki chłopczyk w ramionach olbrzyma był zadziwiająco cichy. To właśnie jego zielone oczy były świadkami tragedii, jaką właśnie przeżył. Wielkie i mokre łzy Hagrida jak deszcz spadały na dziecięcą twarzyczkę dziecka, które zaraz półolbrzym starł z czułą delikatnością. Nagle mały Harry złapał za ogromną, w porównaniu z nim, dłoń swego przyjaciela; drobne palce mogły objąć tylko pół jego kciuka.

Hagrid od razu przestał płakać. Zobaczył, że Harry uśmiechał się do niego.

 


	3. C jest dla...

_**C jak ciemny schowek, wypełniony kurzem i mrokiem,** _

_**ukryty pod schodami stał się Harry’ego nowym pokojem.** _

 

Tak naprawdę Harry w pewien sposób cieszył się, że teraz ma swój własny pokój. Był mały, to prawda, i choć z początku dziwne było dla niego mieszkanie pod schodami to miał tam ładne łóżko, malutką półkę a co najważniejsze — nie było tam Dudleya. Sypialnia jego kuzyna znajdowała się na piętrze, więc Harry’ego zostawiał w spokoju. Chłopiec uwielbiał przebywać tylko w swoim własnym towarzystwie. Jego nowy pokój miał nawet poprzedniego właściciela — dużego pająka, siedzącego na swojej pajęczynie utkanej w kącie nad łóżkiem chłopca.

— Cześć — zwrócił się do niego Harry z wielkim uśmiechem. — Jestem Harry. Harry Potter. A ty jak się nazywasz?


	4. D jest dla...

**_D nie jest ani dla Dursleów ani dla Dudley’a, lecz dla duchów ze snu:_ **

**_Dalekich krewnych, latających motocykli i zielonego światła błysku._ **

 

Harry wiele ze swoich wieczorów spędzał leżąc na małym łóżku i przypominał sobie własne niewiarygodne sny. Czasami śnił o strasznym wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli jego mama i tata. Nie lubił tych snów i zawsze się po nich bał. Ale od czasu do czasu jego sny zmieniały się. Wtedy widział w nich latające motocykle i kota, czasami nawet psa. Oba zwierzaki były urocze.

Były też takie wieczory, w czasie których Harry wyobrażał sobie jakby to było, gdyby pewnego dnia zjawili się tutaj jego dalecy krewni i zabrali go ze sobą do miejsca, w którym, chociaż nadal niekochany, byłby lepiej traktowany.

 


	5. E jest dla...

_**E jest dla enigmatycznego jegomościa, który w Wigilię składa chłopcu niezapowiedzianą wizytę;** _

_**dzięki niemu świąteczna noc jaśniejszym światłem rozświeca się.** _

 

W wiglijny wieczór Harry bawił się na podwórzu.

— Cześć — przywitał się nieznajomy.

Harry spojrzał w górę. Był to wysoki, dziwnie ubrany mężczyzna. Wyglądał śmiesznie.

— Cześć. Kim jesteś?

Nieznajomy nie spuszczał z chłopca intensywnego spojrzenia.

— Znałem twoich rodziców.

— Naprawdę? — żołądek Harry’ego dał o sobie znać. Jeszcze nie jadł kolacji.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i sięgnął do swej kieszeni.

— Proszę, to dla ciebie.

Harry wziął tabliczkę czekolady przyglądając się jej uważnie.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział, ale dziwnego jegomościa już nie było.

To wtedy pierwszy raz Harry otrzymał prezent na święta. Zjadł pyszną czekoladę a pakunek zatrzymał na pamiątkę.


	6. F jest dla...

_**F jest dla fortuny, która obróciła swe koło a list Hagrid szczęśliwie adresatowi dostarczył.** _

_**Zaczęła się nowa era, dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył.** _

 

Harry beztrosko uśmiechał się do listu w swojej dłoni. Jakaś część jego serca nadal nie dowierzała, że pozbędzie się towarzystwa Dursleyów aż do następnego lata, kiedy będzie musiał do nich wrócić. Gdyby tylko mógł odnaleźć swój pociąg. Może wtedy dałby temu wiarę. Albo zaufałby temu w momencie, kiedy znalazłby się już w tej magicznej szkole. Po prostu musiał odnaleźć sposób jak się tam dostać.

Z początku czuł się bardzo nieswojo prosząc o pomoc zupełnie nieznajomą mu osobę, a kiedy rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, poczuł się jeszcze dziwniej.

Może sprawy ułożą się inaczej w Hogwarcie. Może wszystko będzie lepsze.


	7. G jest dla...

_**G nie jest dla głupca jak myśleliście - to gra,** _

_**którą Harry z radością wiele razy rozegra.** _

 

Harry zdobył przyjaciela. I to niejednego lecz dwóch zarazem. Wspaniałe, wszechogarniające uczucie. Ron i Hermiona, dwoje najbliższych ludzi jemu sercu w jego życiu, którzy od niego nie uciekali. Pozostali przy nim na dobre i złe. Były także inne osoby, które mile do niego zagadywały i uśmiechały się. Grali razem, kiedy tylko mieli czas. Wojna na śnieżki i rozgrywki w szachy, to nie wszystko, ale Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred i George zawsze byli chętni pomóc Harry’emu w zabiciu nudy.

Harry Potter miał przyjaciół i kiedy rozglądał się po całym Pokoju Wspólnym, nie potrafił ukryć jak bardzo szczęśliwy był z ich obecności.


	8. H jest dla...

_**H jest dla Hedwigi, która na list zasługuje;** _

_**Lojalna przyjaciółka do samego końca, z którą Harry szybko się zakoleguje.** _

 

— Co ty tutaj robisz, Potter?

— Przyszedłem zobaczyć moją sowę, Profesorze Snape.

Hedwiga usiadła na jego ramieniu, jakby chciała udowodnić nauczycielowi, że Harry nie kłamie i nie łamie zasad. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej i pogłaskał jej piórka kilka razy. Pisknęła szczęśliwie na pieszczoty.

Snape nie poruszył się. Obserwował Harry’ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Chłopiec spojrzał na wysokiego mężczyznę, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.

— Może chciałby Pan ją pogłaskać? — zapytał nagle.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na oszołomionego tym pytaniem, ale po sekundzie na jego twarz powróciła zwykła ekspresja. Zanim jednak zdążył wyjść, Hedwiga podfrunęła do niego.

— Cóż, więc…


	9. I jest dla...

_**I jest dla intencji, która była dobra i szczera, lecz znieruchomiał;** _

_**Severus był wściekły, ale, tak, zrozumiał.** _

 

— Jak mogłeś pozwolić mu pójść tam samemu, Abusie? To tylko chłopiec!

— Uspokój się, Severusie-

— Nie uspokoję się, Dumbledore. Przysiągłem na życie chronić to dziecko. Ale nie mogę, ponieważ jest synem własnego ojca aż do ostatniej kropli jego krwi. Wpada w kłopoty nawet o tym nie myśląc! A _ty_  jeszcze pozwoliłeś mu na to!

— Jego przyjaciel był w niebezpieczeństwie, Severusie. Jego intencje były szczere, dobre i jestem pewien, że to samo zrobiłby dla ciebie. Bez przychodzenia do mnie najpierw i pytania o zgodę.

Severus spiorunował wzrokiem tego starego głupca, nie mogąc odnaleźć słów.

Dumbledore znowu miał rację.


	10. J jest dla...

**_J jest dla jowialności, którą można odczytać z twarzy Dyrektora;_ **

**_A gdy widzi, jak Severus chroni Harry’ego zmienia się w uśmiechniętego konspiratora._ **

 

Albus uśmiechnął się na widok swych dwóch ulubionych chłopców, mimo że nadal odczuwał zmartwienie. Harry był nieprzytomny. Severusowi udało się przelewitować go i Blacka z powrotem do zamku. Pozostał przy boku chłopaka od tamtego momentu, co niezmiernie zaskoczyło Albusa. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że Mistrz Eliksirów może rozwinąć wobec niego jakieś uczucia, ale tak się stało.

Dyrektor wiedział, że to niebezpieczne. Voldemort mógł kiedyś powrócić a Severus musi przyjąć swoją poprzednią _pracę_ u boku Czarnego Pana jako szpiega Jasnej Strony. Ale teraz chciał podarować im ten moment spokoju, gdzie mogli być tylko oni: Severus i Harry.

Wyszedł cicho z pomieszczenia.


	11. K jest dla...

_**K jest poświęcone Komuś, kto działał według słów:** _

_**„Chłopca chroń, utrzymuj przy życiu.”** _

_**To Albus wymówił je tuż po Turnieju rozpoczęciu.** _

 

Wszystko było gotowe, aby chronić tego małego idiotę, ale, co oczywiste, chłopak musiał skończyć w samym środku całego tego gówna. Severus obawiał się o Pottera, ponieważ ktokolwiek, kto zaczarował ten przeklęty puchar, chciał zmienić Chłopca, Który Przeżył na Chłopca-Który-Tym-Razem-Nie-Przeżył. Nie trudził się nawet, aby jakoś ten morderczy fakt ukryć. Poza strachem Mistrz Eliksirów czuł także smutek i żal, ponieważ nadal doskonale pamiętał szok na twarzy chłopaka.

Tym razem nie było potrzeby, aby dyrektor go o coś prosił. W momencie, gdy usłyszał to czwarte imię, Severus wiedział, jaka praca czekała na niego w tym roku.

Chronić go. _Nie dać mu zginąć_.


	12. L jest dla...

_**L jest dla Lordowskiej mości, zgadza się, dla Lorda Voldemorta.** _

_**Powrócił, ponownie knuje, a Severus straszliwe wizje snuje.** _

 

Znak na jego lewym przedramieniu straszliwie palił. Ból był nie do zniesienia — nawet gorszy od momentu, w którym go otrzymał. Severus wiedział co musi zrobić, och, od samego początku miał świadomość, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie. Jednak teraz, gdy czas nieubłaganie ich gonił, jedyne co chciał to uciekać, zapomnieć o wszystkim i po prostu zaszyć się w ciemnym kącie.

Spojrzał na Pottera, który spał po zafundowanym mu szoku na cmentarzu.

W tym momencie, Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że nie wróciłby tam dla Albusa ani nawet dla czarodziejskiego świata.

Lecz dla chłopca… Dla niego, Severus mógł ponownie stanąć przed obliczem Lorda Voldemorta.


	13. M jest dla...

_**M jest dla Magii, straszliwej a zarazem pięknej i tak zniewalająco magicznej,** _

_**Harry kochał ją, ale… czasami robiło się dzięki niej zbyt dramatycznie.** _

 

Było naprawdę wiele rzeczy, które Harry Potter z wielką chęcią uczyniłby dla Większego Dobra. Jednak nurkowanie w lodowatej wodzie, z cząstką duszy Lorda Voldemorta zaciśniętej na jego szyi, tego było już za wiele, nawet dla niego. Ale wykonał swoje zadanie. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, ponieważ miecz Godryka Gryffindora był jedyną rzeczą, która pomogłaby im w pozbyciu się tego przeklętego medalionu.

Rozebrał się, zostając tylko w samych bokserkach i dotknął stopą tafli wody sprawdzając czy w ogóle da radę się w niej zanurzyć. Była kurewsko zimna.

Dlaczego musiała to być akurat ta cholerna, zamarznięta sadzawka? Dlaczego nie przyjemne i ciepłe źródła?


	14. N jest dla...

_**N jest dla Neutralności, którą w końcu między sobą osiągnęli** _

_**W samym środku Forest of Dean, gdzie całą konfrontację pociągnęli.** _

 

— Tak, zabiłem go, ty głupcze, ponieważ zostałem do tego zmuszony!

— Cholerny kłamca!

— Potter, właśnie uratowałem ci życie. Dałem ci jedyną rzecz, która pomoże ci zniszczyć tą cząstkę duszy, którą przy sobie nosisz. Poza tym jestem nieuzbrojony. Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w to, że zrobiłbym coś takiego, jeśli byłbym wiernym pieskiem Czarnego Pana? Jesteś aż tak głupi?

— JEGO IMIĘ TO VOL–

Ciężka dłoń zamknęła skutecznie Harry’emu usta.

— To imię jest przeklęte. Wypowiedz je, a Śmierciożercy pojawią się tutaj w ciągu sekundy. Twoja matka była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i przyrzekłem jej, że będę cię chronił.

— Mów.


	15. O jest dla...

_**O jest dla Obliviate, zaklęcia, które z różdzki Severusa właśnie chciało się wydostać,** _

_**Ale, cholera, ma teraz gościa, który zamierza tu zostać.** _

 

Severus usiadł ciężko na krześle. Lampka do wina stała pusta i zapomniana na pobliskim stole. Swoją różdżką dotykał lekko czoła, oczy miał zamknięte. Może w ciągu pięciu spokojnych lat, świat zapomni kim był, co zrobił i może, ale tylko może, będą w stanie mu wybaczyć jego grzechy. Lecz on sam nie potrafił. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał swoje wybory i czyny, których dokonał; pamiętał doskonale twarze osób, które zginęły przez niego i z jego własnych rąk. Wspomnienia były bolesne a jedyna osoba, która rozumiała go i mogła pomóc mu nieść ten krzyż, miała żenić się rano tego dnia.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.


	16. P jest dla...

_**P jest dla Pottera, Wybawcy, bo dla kogo innego mogłaby być,** _

_**Dla imbecyla i bachora, którego nie chciał się pozbyć.** _

 

— Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz?

— Ja… Nie będzie ślubu. 

— Twojego ślubu? O czym ty mówisz? 

— Nie, moich rodziców— Oczywiście, że mojego!

Szklanka whisky wylądowała w dłoni Harry’ego, którą od razu opróżnił jednym haustem.

— To nadal nie wyjaśnia dlaczego tu jesteś. 

— Musiałem cię w końcu zobaczyć. 

— Nie chciałeś mnie widzieć przez cały cholerny rok, Potter. 

— Chciałem, Snape. Chciałem, ale… nie mogłem. 

— Poza tym, po co w ogóle chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, Potter? Nie jesteśmy nawet przyjaciółmi! Nienawidzisz mnie i to właśnie mi powiedziałeś prosto w twarz ostatnim razem, gdy się spotkaliśmy! 

— Oczywiście, ponieważ ty… 

— Ja? Co to znaczy? 

— Ach… — jęknął Harry.


	17. Q jest dla...

_**Q jest dla słowa Queer, co w tłumaczeniu oznacza gej i nim Potter był,** _

_**Severus zrozumiał to, kiedy Harry swoje usta na jego wargach położył.** _

 

Niespodziewanie Potter zaczął go całować a Severus nadal wierzył, że to tylko sen. Rzeczy, takie jak ta, nie zdarzają mu się ot tak. To było zbyt dobre.

— Ponieważ całowałeś _go_ , — odpowiedział Harry i znów go pocałował. — Chciałem o tobie zapomnieć, próbowałem kochać ją… ale nie potrafiłem.

— Odwołałeś ślub, bo byłeś zazdrosny?

— Nie, odwołałem go, kiedy zobaczyłem jak całujesz innego faceta. Nigdy nie czułem się tak paskudnie, jak w tamtej chwili. Odwołałem go, bo nie kocham swojej narzeczonej. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ to _ciebie_ kocham!


	18. Chapter 18

_**R powinno być dla Rozsądku, ale jest bardziej dla Rozbrajający i Ryzykowny,** _

_**Ta sytuacja jest nieprawdopodobna, ale, cholera, Potter jest taki cudowny.** _

 

Severus wiedział, co powinien zrobić — zatrzymać Pottera i wysłać go z powrotem do swojej narzeczonej, aby mogli wziąć ślub. Zamiast tego rozebrał go i adorował jego ciało w każdy możliwy sposób. Całował, pieścił i dotykał je. A Potter pod nim był taki spragniony, taki wrażliwy. Dogadzanie mu było największą przyjemnością. Roześmiałby się na to, jakie to wszystko wydawało się kiedyś niemożliwe, ale zamiast tego zrobił coś lepszego. Pchnął głębiej w młode ciało mężczyzny, na co ten żywo zareagował i wygiął się pod nim w piękny łuk łapiąc za ramiona Severusa.

Jego Harry, tak, jego wspaniały bachor.


End file.
